


jedi always come out on top

by peradi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Anal Sex, FWB, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, luke is a secret top, skysolo, sorry i haven't written for a while have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi
Summary: Han finally gets Luke in his bed. It isn't precisely what he expected, but he isn't objecting.





	

 

Has Han Solo imagined Luke Skywalker naked in his bed before?

 

Of course.

 

Here is how the fantasy goes: Luke, big-eyed and blushing virgin, gets into some kind of danger. Han, our dashing and sexy hero, saves him. Luke shyly peeks up between his lashes (he may, or may not, be a bit weepy with gratitude) and says that Han is amazing, everything he ever wanted. Han smirks, says something like  _try not to fall in love farmboy_ and kisses him. Luke goes up on his tiptoes. Han scoops him up; Luke’s scrawny little legs go around Han’s waist. Han fucks him in the cockpit of the Falcon, or in the captain’s seat of the Falcon, or in his bed. At some point the words  _oh be gentle Han_  are uttered, along with the phrase  _you’re so b-big, so big, so big_. 

 

(Sometimes Leia is there. Han’s an equal-opportunities sort of guy.)

 

If he feels like mixing it up a little, he'll imagine how Luke will offer a blowjob, sink to his knees, wait til he's on eye-level with Han's crotch before admitting that he doesn't know how. Han coaches him through it, fingers tangled in his hair. Luke, by some miracle of the Force, has no gag reflex, and Han fucks his throat with ease, standing practically over him as Luke drools and moans around his cock. He comes down the back of Luke's throat, or onto his kitten-pink tongue (he swallows straight after, grinning up) or all over Luke's beautiful farmboy face.

 

Anyway. The point is that Han has imagined all sorts of ways Luke ends up naked in his bed, or naked in the Falcon. He's practically a connoisseur of Imaginary Naked Luke by this point. His sexual fantasies with the boy are so intricate that they have character development and plot. Masturbation is increasingly an exercise in script-writing: what version of Luke will he be fucking today? Blowjob-queen Virgin Luke, or Covered In Blood Because Han's Just Shot Someone Virgin Luke?

 

They are variations upon a theme, of course, but Han's a simple man with simple tastes.

 

But when he does find Luke Skywalker naked in his bed –

 

“Um.”

 

 

–

 

 

Here's the thing. He has just saved Luke. He saved Luke from certain death. They've destroyed a monstrous threat to the galaxy. They've got medals and everything.

 

And Luke's eyes are just as big as in the fantasies, and he is naked, and his body is as _supple_ as Han imagined. But he's not blushing. He's _smirking_. And the covers are pooled around his hips, and his hair is sweat-tousled and Han's tongue is thick in his mouth and all the clever quips he had saved up for such a situation have fluttered away.

 

“Um,” Han says, again; Han who left the post-medal party to grab a sip of cool air, some water, consider his options – in short, Han who was planning meticulously how he would get Luke into his bed.

 

“Han?” Luke says. “Tell me I haven't _wildly_ misjudged this. You do want me right?”

 

“Well,” says Han, “yes – “ He’s ready with some wisecrack. He really is. His mind has stopped flailing, started co-operated, started to manufacture a pun –

 

But suddenly he’s yanked forwards – by great, invisible hands, oh shit he better start believing in the Force – and deposited in his own bed, sprawled out like some, like some  _whore_ , and Luke is crawling up his chest, grinning toothily.

 

“Good.  _Great_. I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages,” and just like that Luke’s kissing him. It isn’t the best kiss in the world. Luke’s all enthusiasm, tongue and teeth. Han brings his hands up, tries to steady the boy; Luke moans impatiently, twines around Han’s upper body like a fucking rathtar tentacle, rubs his crotch against Han’s thigh.

 

“So beautiful,” Luke sighs, pulls back, nips Han's lower lip. He's got sharp teeth. “You're so beautiful.”

 

“Um,” Han manages. “Have you done this before?”

 

It's no _oh Luke I'm going to make your first time memorable_ but it is on script, sort of, and Luke has the decency to stick to his part.

 

“Had sex? I’ve told you: not yet. But I want you to be my first,” and now he’s kiss-biting his way down Han’s neck, reaching for his cock, toying with Han’s balls. “I want you to be my first,” he whispers again, in a low ragged voice that purrs all the way to Han's groin, a hot bolt of lust that has him grabbing Luke's waist, sitting up, trying to wrangle off his shirt and touch every inch of Luke at the same time –

 

Han's clothes are unbuttoning themselves.

 

Holy fuck.

 

“The Force is good for something at least,” Han smirks. “How about a blowjob?”

 

Right: his dirty talk is normally far more sophisticated. But you try to maintain coherence when there's a gorgeous Luke in your lap. _Try it_.

 

“Great idea!” Luke chirrups, and – Han isn't entirely sure what he does, it involves the Force and more upper-body strength than any scrawny farmboy should have, but it ends up with Luke on the bed, legs sprawled apart, and Han between his thighs. “Go on,” Luke commands. _Commands_ , the cheeky farmboy fuck. “Get to it, Solo.” He thwacks a playful heel into Han's shoulder, opens his legs ever wider. “Suck my cock. Wanna see you take it.”

 

This – this isn't how it is meant to go.

 

But Han is ever-adaptable, and okay this isn't what he expected, but he isn't objecting, not one bit. He trails his tongue along Luke's cock, cups his balls, swallows him down, alternates deepthroating with teasing little flicks along the underside of his dick. Luke mewls and begs and pleads and Han smirks (as best he can with a mouth full of cock; it is quite a picture) and speeds up, quivering with anticipation; soon he's going to be exactly where he wants to be, balls-deep in –

 

“Stop,” Luke pants, “stop,” and Han pulls his head back. His lips are glossy with spit; when he speaks his voice is _wrecked_.

 

“Yeah? You okay?”

 

“Gonna make me come. Don't want to. Not yet. Wanna come inside you. Can't wait to get my cock in you Han, can't wait, you'll feel so good. So fucking tight, so good.”

 

“Um,” Han says.

 

“You okay?” Luke says, sitting up, trailing his fingers over Han's bruised, puffy lips. “You okay with that?”

 

He's so _earnest_ , all big eyes and, oh yes, he's blushing now, twin pink flags of colour on his pretty cheekbones, and it isn't want Han expected but Force fuck him it is what he wants.

 

“Yeah,” Han says, “yeah I am.”

 

Luke ducks his head, looks up at Han through his thick lashes, grins. “I like being in charge,” he admits bashfully. “I like ordering you around.”

 

“Sweetheart, we'll do whatever you want.”

 

“I want to Force-choke you,” Luke purrs, showing every one of his teeth.

 

“Um,” says Han. “Um.” Then he shrugs, as best he can do when he's half-naked and sprawled under an insistent young Jedi. “My safeword's Chewie.” The Force pushes him back; his hands are yanked up in invisible restraints and – _holy shit_ – _something_ is working at his prostate, and he's pretty sure that Jedi powers aren't meant to be used for _that_.

 

“Great,” Luke says merrily. “Now shut the fuck up, flyboy.”

 

“Make me,” grins Han.

 

Luke _does_. And when Han's finished gagging for breath, Luke fucks him – Han's legs stretched up over Luke's shoulder's, Luke's teeth worrying purple-red bruises into Han's throat, Luke's Jedi-mystic-bullshit-sex-powers pinning Han to the bed.

 

“Oh _Force_ \-- oh Luke, be gentle, holy _shit_ ,” Han mewls. Yes. _Mewls._

 

He also, in no particular order, whines, weeps, gasps and begs. 

 

And afterwards, with his arse aching, Luke collapses on his chest in a warm snuggly heap.

 

“Good as you imagined?” he says.

 

“Better,” Han replies. “Much better. But don't get any ideas. I'm still in charge.”

 

“Sure thing, Han.” Luke coos, nibbling his earlobe. “Sure you are.”

 

 


End file.
